


Sweet Sorrow

by Tokala



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokala/pseuds/Tokala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected meeting in the park...OS. Entry for a challenge on another site. Prompts: JJ/Emily, PEZ (candy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> First fic upload on this site. Taking this old challenge entry fic as guinea pig.

**Sweet Sorrow **

 

_"Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven." - Tyron Edwards_

 

Emily Prentiss inhaled deeply, as she quickened her pace and jogged along the park's path. She'd taken up running a couple of years ago, after she'd found out, what a great stress relief it was. And if it was one thing she needed on that day, it was winding down. The last couple of weeks had been brutal for the BAU, the images of the horrors she'd witnessed were still haunting her dreams... Yesterday night's drizzle had given way to a beautiful autumn morning. The air was still damp, but already a few people had ventured out to soak up some sunshine, before winter would take over completely. Some guys were playing football on the lawn, three ladies were walking their dogs and some kids were living it up on the playground. However, Emily was oblivious to all that as she ran, the only thing she noticed being the music coming through her ear buds and the gravel, scrunching under her feet.

"Aunt E'my." A voice suddenly yelled loud enough for her to snap out of her daydream, causing her to stop abruptly. She turned around. A small boy was barreling towards her, almost faster than his little feet could carry him, stumbling several times, but grinning happily.

"Wha..." Emily began and looked into the direction the voice had come from. A blond woman was hesitantly making her way towards her. It couldn't be... "JJ?" Emily exclaimed. She hadn't seen her former colleague for almost a year. They'd tried to keep in touch with the media liaison, especially Garcia and herself, but with JJ not being a part of the team anymore their once close friendship had dwindled down to nothing more than a casual e-mail and call now and then. Emily felt guilty herself for letting it get that far, but she knew that a small part of her was still angry at JJ for leaving the BAU out of the blue and - in her opinion - not fighting enough to stay on the team.

"Hey, Emily..." Jennifer Jareau greeted, once she'd caught up with the profiler. "How are you?" She asked haltingly. She knew she had to pose that question - politeness commanded it. And yet, she didn't want to hear about her old life - a life she'd missed almost every single day since she'd left the FBI and especially her little family at the BAU.

"I'm good, JJ. A bit tired though, you know how it is... and how have you been this past year?" The question was instantly returned to her.

"I'm okay, I guess. I spend more time with Henry these days." She replied, pointing to the boy happily scurrying around at their feet. Then she sighed. "It's been tougher since Will left." She quietly admitted.

"Will...what?" Emily immediately exclaimed. She couldn't believe it. And if it was true, why had JJ never told her? She thought they'd become friends that close, that they could always confide in each other. However, instantly waves of guilt washed over her as she realized that she hadn't really tried to be there for her friend either, so why should JJ have come to her anyway? The former media liaison of the BAU gazed into the distance and then shrugged.

"He went back to New Orleans in May. Said that city life just wasn't working out for him." She paused, but seeing the question in Emily's eyes, she continued. "There was no way I was going to go with him, he... he had someone down there. I'd found out quite some time ago, but never confronted him with it... for Henry's sake." JJ faltered, starring at the ground. She'd still not gotten over Will's betrayal. He'd been the first person in a long time she'd really opened up to and trusted and he'd had nothing better to do than to abuse that trust.

"Oh, JJ..." Emily made a step towards the other woman, wanting to hug her. Good god, if she'd known... She could feel the rage boil within her at the thought of JJ's ex cheating on her. She knew that JJ, while always keeping her cool exterior, had her insecurities, so hooking up with Will LaMontagne had been a huge step for her. If that rotten bastard ever crossed her path again, she'd make sure that he'd pay for what he'd done to her dear friend.

"It's ok." JJ abruptly said, holding up her hand. "I've come to accept the fact, that it's just me and Henry these days. So tell me..." She said, obviously wanting to change the topic. "...how's life at the BAU?" Emily sighed, and then smiled half-heartedly.

"Same old, same old, I should say. Oh, actually Garcia broke up with Kevin Lynch a couple of weeks ago, I'm still hoping she'll get together with Morgan one day, you know what their flirting is like... you can only imagine what their love life would be like." She chuckled, before proceeding. "Dave's still fighting a running battle with Strauss. Sometimes I want to tape their disputes and watch them later with some popcorn. And finally we managed to get Hotch to spend more time with Jack. He's growing up to be an adorable boy by the way. His first day of school was some weeks back, but I think he's way ahead of kids his age." JJ nodded. She remembered that Jack Hotchner had always been a clever kid...

"And how's Reid?" She inquired after the youngest member of the BAU.

"Reid's been doing well too. He's given some lectures over at GWU this past year. The students absolutely adore him. And he's hooked up with that barkeeper we met on that case. Would you believe it?" Emily answered and smiled.

"That's great for him." JJ said. "You know I always felt guilty, that I caugth him unawares with my quitting of the BAU." She admitted. Emily hesitated. She didn't know if she should tell JJ about how Reid had been in the weeks after the blonde had left the Bureau.

"Yeah, you know...he, he hasn't been the same after you'd left. For the first few weeks, Garcia and I were seriously worried for him. He's always looked up to you." JJ flinched. She knew the young doctor had always held her in high regard.

"Yeah... do you think... it would be okay if I got in touch with him some when?" She asked quietly, shuffling.

"Sure!" Emily said, smiling encouragingly. "I'm sure he'd be thrilled to hear from you." Now that she had told JJ about every member of the BAU, she felt that there was one last thing she needed to get of her chest. "But JJ... we... we miss you." She finally admitted, looking away sadly.

"Aunt E'my... have a candy." Henry Jareau suddenly interrupted the two women, his tiny hands holding out a PEZ dispenser towards the FBI agent. Emily was puzzled at first, but then smiled.

"Thank you, Henry. That's very sweet of you." She said earnestly, taking one of the small sweets. The young boy regarded her with almost comical seriousness.

"You are sad, Aunt E'my. Mommy always says a ... a treat is good for you, when you're feeling sad. Right, Mommy?" Asking for confirmation, he turned to his mother. JJ smiled, patting Henry's head gently.

"That's absolutely correct Henry." She said. Glancing at her watch, she turned back to Emily. "I have to go. I've made plans with another mom living on the same street as us, so Henry and her kid can play with each other." She shrugged apologetically and grabbed her son's hand. "Come on, sweetie. We're going to see Maddie."

"Yay!" Henry exclaimed excitedly. "It was nice to see you again, Emily." JJ said to her former colleague and she meant every word of it. Even though it had pained her to be confronted with what she still missed on a daily basis. "We should organize a girls' night some when." Emily nodded.

"Definitely. I'm going to call you, as soon as we get some time off." JJ smiled sadly, as if she knew that a long time would pass before that girls' night out would take place - if it ever would.

"Ok, it was nice to see you again, Em. Have... have a nice day." She said, before starting to walk away slowly.

"Jayje, wait!" Emily exclaimed, grabbing the blonde woman by her arm and turning her around once again. "You know... you know you can always call me...if you need someone to talk with...please remember that." She said hastily and almost pleadingly. JJ, caught off guard, didn't say anything for a moment, but then mustered up a smile.

"Sure, I'll remember that, Em." She replied, gently squeezing her friend's hand, before resuming her way down the park's path, her son in tow. Emily watched her slowly disappear from her sight. She'd had to muster up all of her willpower to not run after the blonde and beg her to think about a return to the FBI. The person who had said, that time healed all wounds, clearly had been an idiot.

 

_Magic of bygone days,_

_What for did you arise anew?_

_Who woke the memories and the hushed dreams?_

_An old familiar greeting_

_has whispered something to my soul;_

_a well-known glance shed light upon it;_

_and for a moment you became visible,_

_the unseen of times long gone by._

_"The Song" - Vasily Zhukovsky (1783-1852)_


End file.
